Dragon With An Iron Heart
by Silver Flame Alchemist
Summary: Kia laughed, giving in and kissing his cheek. "Never would have guessed it…" She muttered, resting her head lightly against his. "Guessed what?" Gajeel grumbled, tightening his grip on her slightly. "That a dragon would have an iron heart." - gently Gajeel/OC -
1. Iron Heart

_This show is so full of feels it should be illegal. UGH._ _On the other hand, I love it to bits and tiny pieces, so there's that. XD_

* * *

"You don't have to carry me."

"Tch. Stop making a fuss."

He shifted his grip on her, and she half-hid her face in his hair, cheeks blazing. His back was warm, as were his hands, something she hadn't been expecting.

"You're iron— so why're you warm?" She mumbled, watching the sun dip down below the rooftops of Magnolia. She was desperate for something to talk about, aside from the mess he was carrying her away from.

He chuckled, and she felt it rumble into her bones. "Sittin' in the sun'll warm even the coldest iron up."

He shifted, turning to look at her, and she felt his piercings brush over her cheek. She looked at him, and he grinned.

"You got something you wanna say, Kia?" He teased.

"You don't have to carry me." She repeated, suppressing the urge to try and bite his grin off.

"Would ya quit yer wining?" He grumbled. "You can barely stand. I saw what happened to you… You might be one of Fairy Tail's strongest, but you took a heck of a beating today. You're lucky you're alive. So just shut up and accept it."

The water wizard tightened her grip around his neck, pressing flatter against his back. "Gajeel…"

"Hey, don't get all mushy on me! Stupid Salamander will never let me live that down."

Kia laughed, giving in and kissing his cheek. "Never would have guessed it…" She muttered, resting her head lightly against his.

"Guessed what?" Gajeel grumbled, tightening his grip on her slightly.

"That a dragon would have an iron heart." She teased, yelping when he dropped her.

She nearly fell, her knees practically giving out from the impact. Gajeel caught her, slipping an arm around her waist, the other holding her arm over his shoulders.

"Calm down— we're nearly to the guild hall." He smirked down at her, continuing to walk. "Just cause you got to see a glimpse of my heart doesn't mean I'm ready for everyone else to."

Kia grinned, just as Natsu appeared in the doorway of the guild, mouth agape at her battered appearance.

"Guess for now I'll just enjoy the view." She teased back, looking up at him.

He grinned, red eyes meeting blue, and for a moment Natsu's angry tirade was drowned out in a rush of quiet. Kia's smile faltered for a moment, her cheeks warming, and she almost fell all over again.

"And I'll be enjoying mine." He replied, winking slyly.

* * *

 _Gajeel is the perfect combination of scoundrel and gentleman, and it is not healthy. At all._

* * *

 _Fairy Tail and its related characters belong to:_ Hiro Mashima

 _Kia Hutzpah belongs to:_ Silver Flame Alchemist (aka Me)


	2. Let Sleeping Dragons Lie

The only warning Lily had before the water wizard plowed into him was the sound of footsteps—followed by an almighty thud as they both collided with the ground.

"Lily!" Kia squeaked, sitting up as the Exceed transformed out of his battle form.

"Lady Kia…? I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Shh!" Kia scooped him up and kept running down the hall, skirting around a corner and into a room.

She leaned against the door, panting softly, and held him tighter. Footsteps sounded in the hallway, and she quickly locked the door. Her pursuers ran past, and their steps faded down the other end of the hall. One they had passed by, she relaxed, sliding down to the floor.

"Sorry about that, Lily—Natsu and Gray wanted to fight me, and I really wasn't in the mood. They started chasing me, and well…" She trailed off, smiling. "Sorry I ran you over."

He folded his arms, chuckling. "It's alright, really. Sorry I didn't get out of your way."

She grinned, rubbing the top of his head. "Where's your Dragonslayer? You don't usually leave his side."

"He ate something that didn't agree with him, so he's lying down."

She glanced around the room, an uneasy feeling suddenly settling into the pit of her stomach. "…He's in here, isn't he?" She asked, spotting a bed pushed into the corner of the room, a large lump situated in the middle of the mattress.

Lily smirked. "I'm not sure whether you have good or bad luck, in this situation."

She glared at him, slowly getting to her feet, reaching for the doorknob. Footsteps could be heard heading back their way, and she froze, growling with frustration. She was stuck between a Dragon and a hard place, and neither was a great choice.

"Did we try this one?" Natsu called to Gray.

"No, I don't think we did," the doorknob rattled, and Kia sprang for the bed. "It's locked."

"Then we break it down!"

Kia hopped over Gajeel and dove under the covers, making herself as small as possible, hoping beyond all hope that Lily would cover for her and Gajeel would not kill her. The door burst open, Lily yelped, and Gajeel grabbed her, screaming over his shoulder at the two intruders.

"Salamander, I will eat you alive if you don't get out in the next three seconds!"

There was a brief moment of silence (while Gray and Natsu's hearts stopped, she imagined), and the door closed quietly as they retreated.

Gajeel grumbled inaudibly, getting comfortable once more. Kia laid there, waiting to be told to get out as well, but no command came. She started to extricate herself from the bed, but the arm draped over her pulled her closer.

"You can stay."

She could not tell whether it was a command or simply a comment, but she decided that either way, it was better here than running from Natsu and Gray all day long.

She shifted into a more comfortable position and tried not to think about the person lying next to her too much. Easier said than done when she could feel his breath tickling by her ear, and the way his fingers had curled slightly around her wrist. She heard the door open and then close again, Lily slipping out quietly.

Kia huffed out a sigh, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth that radiated from the Iron Dragonslayer behind her.

"Let sleeping Dragons lie, I suppose…"


End file.
